When You're Gone
by tadashis
Summary: The Hamada's happiness were short lived. Smiles and joy were replaced with mourns and depression the second after. Hiro is stuck on square one and cannot muster the strength to move on. However, with a little advice from Aunt Cass, he finds the strength he's had deep within to end his suffering - to move on.


**!****: I don't own Big Hero 6 or When You're Gone (The song). ****All rights are reserved.**

**Hello readers. This, as you can see (or not), is a song fic. Basically, it's inspired from Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone. This fic mainly follows the flow of the first few of the movie. However, I had to cut some parts when I felt like It didn't fit or was too long. Thus, I had to change some parts to make it flow better. It's pretty dialogue-heavy because I want you guys to see their brotherhood for yourselves instead of me spilling it all out. Italics are the lyrics of the song. Enough of my talking, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>When You're Gone<strong>

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

"You should stop going Bot-fighting, Hiro." Tadashi threw his beige cardigan on the bed.

"Why won't you stop bothering me, nerd?! Maybe you're just too nerdy to know the fun of Bot-fighting." Hiro scoffed.

Hiro placed his Bot on the table and turned on the table lamp, picking up a few tools to make some adjustments to the Bot.

Hiro was never really 'fond' of Tadashi's protective side. Ever since the death of their parents, Tadashi made a vow to take Hiro under his care, to support him like a father and love him like a mother.

"Hiro … You do know that it's illegal, right?" Tadashi inched closer.

"Yeah, so?" Hiro threw him a glance.

"I don't want my little bro getting caught."

"Geez, nerd." Hiro rolled his eyes. "Will you stop calling me 'little bro'? I'm already 14!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still my little brother," Tadashi gave Hiro a light, playful punch on his shoulder. "Bonehead."

"Just go away." Hiro sighed.

"Well … Then I'll be off. If you need any help with your Bot, just tell me." Tadashi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Hiro dismissed him.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

"Going Bot-fighting again?" Tadashi sighed. "It's been a week in a row that you've gone Bot-fighting."

"Tadashi~" Hiro whined, his lips curved into a pout.

"Hiro," Tadashi inched closer to him, squatting down to see him face to face. "When are you going to do something with that big brain of yours?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiro blinked.

"You obviously have talent – Hey, why don't you come to my school? Inspiration has to start from somewhere."

"Yucks. Nerd school." Hiro stuck his tongue out in a mocking manner.

"It won't be half as bad, trust me."

"Woah." Hiro looked around while he walked, wide-eyed.

The floor was a sparkling pristine white. The hallways snaked around every corner. One would easily get lost in this large facility, not to mention the hustle and bustle. Buzzing and sounds of machinery works could be heard in every corner, evidence of the students' hard work for the upcoming semester project.

"Cool stuff." The many inventions sent Hiro's jaws gaping. "Which reminds me, what are you going to submit for your project?"

Tadashi pressed a few numbers on the automated lock and the door slid open. Tadashi signalled for Hiro to come in before closing the door behind.

"Well …" Tadashi said, giving Hiro a slap on his back.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

At the very far end of the room, in front of the large window, a white balloon-like figure in a box started inflating till it looked like a giant fat marshmallow.

"Hello. I am Baymax," it said, waving it's hand in a circular motion. "Your personal Healthcare Assistant."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Tadashi leaned against the door. "I still have a lot to work on him."

"I've heard a cry of help. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax said in a monotonous voice.

"Uh… nothing?" Hiro didn't know what to say, just in case Baymax did not understand the command.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked, ten faces all with different expressions with the numbers 1 to 10 below each respectively.

"Around a 10. Because Tadashi has quite the smack." Hiro laughed.

"I shall now scan you." After a few seconds, the light from Baymax's eyes dimmed. "There seems to be a really slight abrasion on your back."

"Abrasion?" Hiro tilted his head. He was sure that a slap like that wouldn't leave something like an abrasion.

"Well, yeah. I haven't really installed the right terms for really mild injuries and such as of yet." Tadashi said.

"That's cool. But I really don't need any treatment. How do you deactivate him?" Hiro asked.

"Well, just say 'I'm satisfied with my care'." Tadashi responded.

"I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro responded.

Upon hearing that command, Baymax shrunk back into his holder.

"Dude, I need to that nerd school!" Hiro exclaimed, plopping on his bed.

The sudden surge of interest and inspiration rang Hiro's bell.

"That's great then. Say, there's a science convention coming up. Impress the principal and you're in. Whatdya say?

A few inkless pens and a mountain of crumpled and crush papers and still nothing.

"Agh! I'm never going to that school!" Hiro sighed in defeat.

"Hey," Tadashi gave Hiro a light pat on the back. "You can do it."

"No I can't." Hiro had given up.

"I'm not giving up on you." Tadashi assured him.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

It was the day that they were all eagerly waiting for. Different sci-fi techs were placed on exhibition all around the hall. "Oohs" and "Aahs" resounded through the hall. It was time for Hiro's presentation. His heart was beating like a horse on steroids. Tadashi stood at his side with four large bins which his friends, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi no Ginger and Fred had helped bring in, containing parts of Hiro's product.

"Next up, Hiro Hamada." The voice of the emcee echoed through the hall.

Hiro was trembling in fear. Upon noticing it, Tadashi gave Hiro a light pat on the back which jolted Hiro.

"You've got this in a bag. Go on. I believe in you."

Hiro breathed in slowly and exhaled. He walked up the stage, counting his footsteps in anxiety and received the microphone from the emcee.

Before saying anything, Hiro put on a device shaped like an arch to be fitted around the forehead.

"This is a n-neural-cranial transmitter," he started, pointing at the device on his head with the word "nervous" plastered on his face. "And this," Hiro held up a miniature device, sized around an eraser. "Is a microbot."

Hiro was stuttering and accidental movements made the microphone produce an ear-piercing cry. He looked around awkwardly, trying not to be too tense. If anything, he wished he hadn't come in the first place. When he laid his eyes on his brother amongst the crowd, he thought that he would be laughing or doing something to mock him but Tadashi was never one to do that. Tadashi made some gestures with his hands and mouthed the words "breathe in, breathe out". Hiro gulped and took a lungful of air.

"Basically, I think of whatever I want and the microbot would do my bidding. Or should I say, microbots?"

As Hiro thought, the bins started to rustle and shake. Then out came millions of other microbots.

"With this device, anything is possible. The only limit is your imagination."

The microbots came together, joining and forming a complex arched structure with intricate designs on it.

"Not only that, they can be used as a mode of transportation too."

The microbots etched themselves to his feet, carrying him around the stage as he desired with a little elevation.

The crowd stared wide-eyed, a smile plastered onto their faces. They were more than amazed. In a second, this was named the revolutionary device of the decade.

"I know what you're going to say, that I should be proud of myself and blah blah blah." Hiro leaned against the bridge, beside his brother.

Tadashi smirked, an assuring chuckle coming out from his mouth. "Welcome to nerd school."

"Hey, If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in, remember?" Hiro responded.

Loud crowds screamed as they ran in the opposite direction of the school.

"Wha-" Hiro couldn't find the words to aid in his confusion.

They ran as fast as their feet could take them to the source of everyone's fears – the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

The building was engulfed in an inferno of blazing red flames.

"H-Hey, what happened?" Tadashi asked a student who was frantically running away.

"I-I don't know but s-schools on fire and Professor Callaghan is still in there!" she scurried away.

"Tadashi! You're not thinking of-"

"I have to! He's still in there!" Tadashi interrupted.

"But-" Hiro was pulling the hand of his brother, trying to change his mind.

"I have to help!" Tadashi ran in the burning building, his cap falling on the floor after he had thrown it.

"T-Tadashi!" Hiro screamed.

The burning building exploded, sending dust and debris flying and knocking Hiro back. Hiro frantically reached for Tadashi's cap and called out, "Tadashi! Tadashi!"

But Tadashi wasn't there anymore.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

Hiro was clad in a black tuxedo, Aunt Cass in a black dress, hugging Hiro with all her might and crying while Honey Lemon held a large umbrella to shield them and herself. The massive downpour seemed to match everyone's mood. In front stood a tombstone with the words engraved:

In Loving Memory

Tadashi Hamada

Days have passed yet it seems like years. Hiro hasn't been able to move on. Aunt Cass had resumed her shop a day after with the reason that you can't change what has happened, so it's better to move on. It seemed stupid to Hiro. Everyone has resumed their lives normally but Hiro's heart is still stuck on that one tragic day. Hiro knew he had to move on from living his life in this shade of monochrome, but he couldn't seem to do so. It's like a parasite invading his thoughts, he felt helpless. He grabbed his letter of acceptance to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He clenched it hard. Thoughts of throwing it away, shredding it to pieces, burning even, raced between his mind every day. A knock on the door startled Hiro from his daze.

"Come in." Hiro responded.

Aunt Cass entered carrying a plate of pancakes. She placed them on his table and inched towards him.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you but Tadashi really wants you to go to that school. It's all he wanted for you, right?"

"It's no use. He's gone anyway." Hiro threw the letter on the table.

"Tadashi isn't really gone, as long as you have him here," Aunt Cass pointed at his chest, indicating his heart. "Mourning over Tadashi will definitely make him upset, don't you think so?" she continued.

Hiro closed his eyes and sighed before getting up.

"I guess you're right." He said, picking the paper up from his table.

He went over to his closet and grabbed a blue jacket and proceeded to Tadashi's bed to take Tadashi's cap.

"Go on." Aunt Cass smiled at him.

"But first, I have something important to do."

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear_

_to always get me through the day …_

His feet felt heavier as he neared his destination but he couldn't help it. He had to do it. It was his first step, and it was the most important one. He was weighed down further by the burden in his heart but he pushed it aside. There he was, he stood in front of Tadashi's tombstone and finally gave in. His body went weak and he dropped to his knees, his head resting against Tadashi's tombstone.

"Ta-Tadashi." Hiro choked.

His voice managed to find its way out of his tight throat.

"Aunt Cass said that I have to get over this. Actually, everyone did – Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, everyone. For some reason, it's harder for me to do it than for others. Maybe it's because you're Tadashi Hamada, the big brother of Hiro Hamada," Hiro chuckled really softly, with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"Maybe it's because you're the caring brother who's always there for me, and who never gave up on me. Funny how happiness lasts a short while and sadness is quick on it's feet to follow up, chasing our tails. Sometimes I wonder: Why you? Why not me? Why us? Like Aunt Cass said, we can't change what has happened. A-And I guess she's right," By now, Hiro was sobbing uncontrollably.

"But I guess that's enough babbling. I'm here to tell you that I love you, Tadashi. Like a brother does. Like you loved me." Hiro took out his letter of acceptance from his pocket. "I'm going to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. You'd be proud of me, right? I know you will," Hiro smiled sheepishly.

_And make it okay …_

"I'll be on my way now, big bro," Hiro placed Tadashi's cap that he took earlier on onto his tombstone.

Hiro tried standing up, using the tombstone as support. He got onto both his weak feet, his arms trembling.

"Before I g-go I just wanted to tell you that …

_I miss you"_


End file.
